A Fire in the Forest
by Lilacfrost of Tecnoclan
Summary: Ash, Spark, Flame, Flare, and Coal had a harsh kithood, there background is filled with flames, they leave the only home they've ever known. They part ways but everything is connected eventually.
1. Prouloge

**Hello, welcome to my redone version of my story Fire in the Forest. I'm back and I hope my writing has improved. If it hasn't than please give me as many tips as possible. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Two cats swiftly moved across the field. The sun rose in the horizon and an array of colors stretched across the sky. These particular cats had no time to watch the amazing display however they were on a mission to bring food to there family.

It had been a long dry summer for them and most of their sources of food had fled to find a better place to live. The few stupid mice that stayed behind were going to be breakfast when the family awoke.

The cats arrived at a barn and the fresh smell of home greeted them. They stepped in and suddenly there was a crash.

The red she cat spun around quickly only to find her partner with a bucket on his head and little sticks all on the ground, "Wood what are doing," she whispered irritably "are you trying to wake them up."

"Sorry Red," he said while rolling his eyes. He got up and shook the sticks out of his fur and halfway managed to get the bucket off when Red came and helped him.

Red rolled her eyes back at him and they continued. The two of them climbed over a stack of hay and jumped through a hole in the roof. From there they clim bed until they reached another hole and dropped down.

There was their family, all sleeping silently in there hay nests. Red dropped her pitiful catch of three mice while Wood laid down his pigeon.

While wood did a head count to make sure everyone was there Red lay down to sleep hoping tomorrows hunting trip would be more successful.

* * *

"Mom mom mom mom mom mom," a voice said "wake up its time to eat."

Red yawned and looked at her kits. One, Two, Three, Four. All here kits were here.

"Alright, alright," she said "Now listen kids here's how it's going to be, Wood, Matches, and I are going to share the mice while you five share the pigeon. Any questions?"

"Um...yes, mom," said one of her kits "there are only four of us so.."

"Yes you will be sharing with Ash," explained Red one of her kits groaned "now Flame, that's not nice, but yes you will be sharing with him now that he's finally old enough to eat real food isn't that wonderful."

"But mom," said Flame "I don't have to eat the pigeon because I caught my own food for me and Flare. So now every one else has more to eat."

"You, caught something," asked Red surprised "How?"

"Well me and Flame went on an adventure outside the barn and we caught our own food and-" Flare broke off as she noticed Flame glaring at her "I-I mean w-we were um..."

"You know your not allowed out there," sighed Red "You could have gotten hurt."

"Yeah but we didn't and we brought back food," said Flame "We're not in trouble are we."

"Of course not my little warrior," said Wood as he walked in "You two are going to make great Loners some day."

""Wood no," Red said with desperation " Those cats are horrible, they killed my father..."

"So we had a misunderstanding or two," said Wood "But I was practically leader I can tell you they weren't all bad."

"Whatever lets eat," said Red.

As they walked to the food pile, Red noticed two frogs on it. That must have been what they caught, thought Red. She and Wood ate there portion of the mice and gave the rest to Matches who was still asleep.

"Kits," called Wood "Your mother and I are going to take a nap, wake up Matches so she can look after you."

They heard what sounded like an okay and went to there nest. Then not long afterwords Red fell asleep. But not before she smelled the smoke

* * *

**So this is my new prologue. I hope my writing has improved. Anyway my deal is I get five reviews and I post a chapter. Also I want too do a game. First reviewer to post give me a word to use in the next chapter. A reasonable word if possible but try and give me a challenge. Anyway see ya.**

**EDIT**

**Originally I had rated this T "Because its warriors", but as the plot progresses, I have realized that it really does need a T rating.**

**This is NOT a happy story. It has lots of murder and I'm planning on making those parts a little more detailed. **

**I realize my story isn't as bad, as in needing a higher rating, as other stories on Fanfiction, but I felt it necessary to put a warning here, **


	2. Chapter 1 The Dream

**So hey guys. Since no one new reviewed I'm updating by myself. I have lots of new ideas and I feel like this is going to be a great story.**

**So here is the chapter.**

* * *

_The fire was getting closer. The smoke was everywhere. Coal knew his siblings were next to him, but where were his parents, where was Matches. He could barely hear anything but the roar of the flames. Flames. Flame! Where was his brother. He turned and saw instead his sister Spark, on top of a haystack. It was burning and she was burning with it. Then Spark fell, and was falling in to the flames, and she went down, down, down..._

* * *

"Coal," a voice yelled in his ear "Coal, wake up!"

Coal's eyes opened to darkness as always,

"Spark," Coal shouted not thinking and still in confusion from his dream "Spark, don't worry I'll save you."

Coal sensed the cat next to him tilt her head in confusion. Coal calmed down, though he was still breathing hard.

"I'm not Spark," calmly explained his sister, "I'm Flare, Spark is eating."

"I knew that," meowed Coal defensively, "Don't talk to me like I'm a kit."

Sometimes he wanted to kill her with her stupid kit talk. Coal looked around their half burned home. That stupid fire. It had taken away their parents and had left Matches practically useless. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. Coal wasn't sure what a chain was but it was something his dad had said once, and his dad had never been wrong.

_If you found a way to get rid of her you wouldn't have to look after her constantly._

Coal shook his head, unsure of where that thought came from. Though it wasn't a bad idea... What was he thinking?

He smelled the air, silently cursing his blindness, to so he would know what was for breakfast, a big fat rabbit, a mouse, and two frogs? Frogs. Flame had a strange taste. He heard Flame trying to convince Flare to try a frog.

"Come on," Flame coxed "There delicious after you get past the texture and the eyes and th-"

"Yeah," Flare replied "I don't think so."

"Ash," Coal heard Spark say "What are you doing?'

Coal heard a voice come from way above,

"I'm looking to see if any cats are coming to hunt in our forest," Ash replied clearly struggling to keep his balance on whatever it was he was on.

He heard Spark sigh, "Why would they come here."

"Because," Ash replied "The drought is over, it has been for a while and maybe the cats who come will have a cute she-cat with them an- HEY look there's a cat- AHHHHH."

Coal heard a thud followed by Flare and Spark's laughter.

"It wasn't funny," said Ash spitting out a mouthful of straw "And it wasn't a cat if anyone is interested, it was the dog."

"Guys," Coal hissed "Are you trying to wake up Matches."

"Come on Coal," said Spark "Lighten up."

"But seriously guys," said Flame who appeared to be taking Coal's side "We should be quieter."

"I'm going to take a nap," said Coal to no in particular. He just wanted to let them know where he was going.

_But what do they care about you._

Coal figured he must still be dreaming. He plopped down in his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_"Coal," said a dark shadowy figure "Coal listen to me."_

_"I'm dreaming aren't I," Coal asked "Why should I listen to you?"_

_"Because I will lead you to greatness," the strange cat said "Just follow the river."_

_"Why should I do that?" asked Coal again._

_"Because there is a group of cat waiting for your leadership."_

_Coal was very confused and sure he was dreaming now._

_"Why me." he asked "Is there some kind of prophecy or something." _

_Coal remembered in the stories his dad told, there was always a prophecy and a hero that saved everyone._

_"No," replied the cat "But if you do exactly as I say, you will lead them."_

_"Ok," said Coal "Wait were you that voice that was in my head this morning? And why are you telling me this now?"_

_"Yes I was the voice," said the cat "I will always be with you, guiding you. As for the timing, you'll find out in the morning. Now wake up."_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I think its pretty good for me. It was fun writing it, too.**

**QOTD: What do you think about the characters so far?**

**See ya later.**


	3. Chapter 2 What Now

Spark was eating her mouse when it happened.

"Kits," a voice croaked from the shadows "Come here I need to talk to all of you."

"Matches," Flame said "We're not kits anymore."

"Yes and that's something I need to talk to you all about," said Matches "Someone get Coal."

"I'm awake." said Coal grumpily. What was with him all the time. I'm hungry, I'm tired. He was always being a grumpy whiskers.

Spark giggled silently to herself earning an odd look from Flame and Flare. Those two were inseparable. No matter how crazy Flame's scheme was, Flare always went along. Spark tried not to let it get to her, she had to keep up a positive attitude, even if her only sister kind of ignored her. At least she had Coal and Ash. Even if Coal was a lazy grumpy whiskers, everyone has a good side. Even though she had yet to find it in Coal, didn't mean he didn't have one.

"I've gathered you here because it's time you all set out on your on," started Matches "It's been four sessions since the fire and it's time for you to go and start your own families, go out to see the world."

It was silent for a moment except for the slow chew of Spark eating her mouse. Then she heard Coal start to mutter to himself, Flame turned to tell something to Flare, and Ash had a crazy grin plastered on his face. He was probably thinking about all the pretty she-cats there were out there.

Was Spark the only one that realized what this meant? They would be going there separate ways. They would never see each other again.

Flare must have seen a scared look on her face because she got up from her spot and came to sit next to her. Spark smiled gratefully at her as Coal started to stand.

"I had a dream," Coal started "It said for me to follow the river and it would lead me to my destiny."

More silence followed this.

"Coal," started Flare slowly "Did you bonk you head or something."

"Wha- no," said Coal surprised "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Don't worry Coal," said Spark "I believe you."

I truth she thought he was crazy, but oh well. It was her brother, what was she supposed to say, that he was insane.

"Can I come Coal." asked Ash happily "There could be other cats there."

"I guess you can come," said Coal, not sounding as exited now.

"Could I come," asked Spark excitedly. Even if he was crazy, it would be a fun adventure.

"Okay fine," said Coal irritably "We might as well all travel together."

Excitement flooded Spark. They wouldn't have to split up!

"Sorry guys," said Flame "Flare and I have plans of are own."

Spark felt Flare stiffen beside her. Then she realized something. Her sister was scared of this plan.

"Umm," started Flare "I really don't think the plan is a good idea. Remember what mom used to say about them, that they were bad."

"But remember what dad said," said Flame "But whatever, you don't have to come."

Spark saw that he struggled to get the last words out. Flame and Flare had been best friends for as long as she could remember.

"No," said Flare "I'll come."

"What are you even talking about?" asked Coal "What is this plan."

"None of your business," replied Flame

"Fine," said Coal "Well I'm leaving in the morning. Goodnight"

"You literally just took a nap," said Ash.

"Yes but it's nighttime now," replied Coal "So, goodnight."

* * *

**So that chapter is done. I've made a decision for my story. I love writing it so much and I have so many ideas and I even have the ending all planned out so I don't care if I get reviews or not. I'll just post when I have a part done. See ya later.**


	4. Chapter 3 Goodbye

(Flare's POV)

Flare watched over her siblings from the top of a hay stack. They were all sleeping, dreaming their dreams of whatever they dreamt of. Flare could go to sleep to, but she had decided to be the guard for tonight. Also, anything to postpone tomorrow.

Flare looked back at her siblings. Coal was twitching and pawing at the air like he was fighting, he was probably having a nightmare. Spark was purring happily and smiling like she always was. Flare thought about her sister, always the good attitude and she was always excited about something.

She looked at Flame, her best friend, and thought of the elaborate plan he had thought up for them. Flare didn't think she could go through with it. Red had warned them it was dangerous, but Wood had encouraged it.

Flare sighed to herself, and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Flare," said Spark "Time to get up."

Flare sat up sleepily and gave her ears a good washing before responding.

"What is it Spark," asked Flare, a bit ticked. Her sibling didn't usually wake her up.

"I just came to say goodbye," said Spark timidly.

"I'm sorry Spark," said Flare "I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine," said Spark brightening instantly "You're not a morning cat. Oh here."

Spark pushed a mouse towards Flare.

"Flame caught it," explained Spark as Flare ate. Nodding her thanks to Spark, Flare stood up and shook the straw out of her fur.

"Why are you going with Coal?" asked Flare "He sounds like he's lost his mind."

"Well," started Spark "I think he's lost his mind to, but he's my brother, I don't want him to be doing anything dangerous."

* * *

"Guys, it's time to go." said Coal later that day.

"Yay," said Ash excitedly "She-cats here I come!"

"Goodbye Spark," said Flare nudging her a bit "I'll miss you."

"It isn't goodbye forever." said Spark "We might see each other again."

But even Flare could tell she didn't believe it.

"Goodbye my kittens," said Matches "I shall miss you."

"I'll miss you too." said Ash being serious for once "I love you mom."

"Come on," said Coal impatiently "Time to go, wrap it up."

"Coal," said Flame "you have no feelings."

"I do to," argued Coal "Come on time to go."

"Bye Flare," said Spark.

The pack of three started down the path to the river, away from the barn, away from their home.

_And away from me,_ thought Flare sadly

"Well come on Flare," started Flame "Let's go find the loners."

* * *

**I am very well aware this is very short, it was hard to find words to fill this chapter but I hope it was good any way. See ya later. **


	5. Chapter 4 The Journey

(Ash's POV)

The three cats were on their journey to wherever it was Ash's cousin was going. We'll, he said cousin, but his cousins were more like siblings to him. They had grown up together after the fire and Ash loved all of them. Even if Coal was a weirdo. Maybe his weirdness would lead them to more cats, or she cats, or cute she cats.

"How much longer Coal?" asked Ash for the seventh time

"I don't know," said Coal impatiently, geez what was his problem.

"Guys don't argue," said Spark "I'm sure we're almost there."

"Yeah," agreed Ash "We might be just around the corner from it, and I haven't even checked how well my fur looks."

Spark rolled her eyes and giggled a bit as he started grooming himself.

"There," Ash said after he was done "How do I look, handsome, nice, sweet?"

"I think you look ostentatious," replied Spark

"Huh," meowed Ash in confusion "What's that mean."

"Never mind what it means," interrupted Coal as Spark was about to answer "Ash, can you stand right here so you can make sure I won't fall or accidentally walk into the river, please."

"Sure," Ash said as he walked over to stand next to Coal.

Spark started to yammer on about something Ash wasn't really paying attention to. Instead he looked at the water. It was a kind of clear teal color with bits of trash in it. There was some unusually sharp rocks in the river as well. Low hanging trees almost touched the water in some places.

He took all this in as a push shoved him over the edge towards the rocks his head barely missing them. Ash tried screaming for help, but water was in his mouth, drowning out any chance of being heard. Ash looked around frantically, trashing, trying to stay afloat, not having the slightest clue how to swim. He looked up at the trees and grabbed at one trying to escape the water. Instead his claw hooked on to a small log, and pulled it in the ocean with him. It was wide enough for him to grab on and pull himself up on it, hanging on for dear life and barely knowing how he was staying on. He wildly looked around for a place to escape. Ash tried to leap to the shore but a branch got in his way a smacked him hard in the head. Ash dug his claws into the log as the world got darker...

(My Phone won't let me do line breaks)

**So that is the new chapter and I know this and the one before it were very short but I'm trying to make them longer so the next one will probably be longer. Also, for the word game I made, I'm not sure if I used it right so could you tell me if I used it wrong, thank you. See ya later.**


	6. Chapter 5 Evil

(Spark's POV)

Spark stared in horror at what had just unfolded in front of her. Her cousin, her friend, her brother, had fallen in to the river. Coal didn't stop to help him. He let him drown. Her cousin was dead. No, he couldn't be dead. Her friend had to be alive. He had to.

Spark wanted to yowl in pain. He was dead. But he couldn't be. But he was. She saw the rock hit him. She saw the blood. But they had to look. They had to be sure. Her head was at war with its self. Spark turned to Coal who didn't seem to realize what had happened because his face was expressionless. Of course he wouldn't know. He couldn't have seen it.

"Coal," Spark said in a panicky voice "Do you know what just happened."

"Ash fell into the river," Coal said emotionlessly. He must have felt Ash's warmth leave his side. Or heard the splash. Poor Coal, Spark thought, he can't even show any grief because he's so numb with shock.

"Well," started Spark slowly "We should go look for him. Maybe he's not dead, we can save him."

"No," said Coal flatly

Spark jumped back, surprised "Why not."

"Are you the one who's blind," asked Coal, snarling "Did you not see what I just did."

"N-no," stammered Spark, backing away slowly "What did you do."

"I just pushed our little cousin into the river," said Coal

"No you didn't," said Spark, confused and concerned for her brother

"Do I have to repeat myself," hissed Coal "I just pushed our little cousin into the river."

Spark was starting to believe him now.

"I-I'm sure you didn't mean to," said Spark, not believing herself "I'm sure i-it was an accident."

"It wasn't," said Coal angrily "You are so annoying, 'Everyone has a good side'. Well your WRONG."

Spark backed up into a tree and huddled up, shaking.

"Some of us, are evil." snarled Coal "And you can't change that."

"But why do you have to be bad?" asked Spark "You don't have a reason, do you."

"I have my reasons," said Coal "Now shut up."

Coal brought down his claws and Spark felt the life leave her body...

* * *

(Coal's)

Coal felt his sisters blood on his claws, it was warm and sticky and it was making a huge mess. Coal lifted his paw to clean the blood off his paws when something stopped him.

_If you keep your paws like that, the others will be more likely to accept you, you'll look like you've had experience fighting._

The voice was right, he had to look imitating enough to make up for his blindness. He sniffed his sisters dead body, thinking about how he should probably bury her and how fun it had been to rake his claws through his annoying sister and end her finally. It hadn't been as fun with Ash. Just a quick shove and goodbye. Coal couldn't wait to meet the other cats the voice had told him about. They would be killers too. According to the voice, they would be slow to accept him, but if he did exactly what the voice wanted, he would be their ruler. They would teach him new and better fighting moves. The voice had taught him some basic one's in his sleep, as well as more complex one's. Coal found fighting was something worth getting up for.

Where to next, he thought

_Should be just around this next bend._

Coal started walking onward, towards a wonderful new life

* * *

**So Coal is the bad guy. The voice seems to be encouraging this. I'm gonna start up Questions of the day again.**

**QOTD: Thoughts on Coal, Spark, anyone.**

**See ya later. **


	7. Chapter 6 The Tribe

(? ? ? POV)

A shadow of a cat walked next to his latest victim. He had already twisted his victim's thoughts and corrupted his mind, now he just had to complete the rest of his plan.

Coal had enjoyed killing his sister, the shadow had made sure of that, now for the next part.

The shadow had to stop and remind himself from time to time why he loved to ruin lives so much.

* * *

_"Shadow please don't," begged Stormy "Please leave Rain alone. Haven't you done enough to my family. I'm sorry okay."_

_"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place," snarled Shadow "And I haven't done anything to your family. It's not my fault your kits ate the deathberries. Or that your mate accepted my gift I gave him."_

_"You gave him a rabbit you knew the twolegs had poisoned," exclaimed Stormy "You knew my kits were curious and would eat the pile of berries you laid out for them." _

_"Yes well," said Shadow "You can't prove anything. I have come to put an end to your suffering. You should consider my kind."_

_"You came to kill me," said Stormy "That's fine but please don't kill my last kit. Please." _

_"Don't worry," said Shadow "I only came for you. Goodbye."_

_And with that he slammed his claws down and killed her._

* * *

Shadow smiled at the memory of his first kill. The blood between his paws had felt so good that he had started murdering for his own entertainment. Even death couldn't stop him from having his fun.

Now it was time to leave his victim. Knowing his job was done with Coal, Shadow rose out of his mind and looked for the next innocent life he could ruin. There it was. A white she-cat and her sister. Shadow sensed both had good spirits but the white she-cat would be easier to turn.

Here we go, he thought as he went towards her.

* * *

(Ash's POV)

Ash woke up on dry land. He remembered struggling against the water, trying to stay afloat. Maybe he was dead. Ash looked around and saw a mouse next to him. He was sitting in what looked like a cave with a curtain of vines on one wall

Ash looked up and saw an beautiful she-cat standing in front of him. He had to be dead. Such beauty did not exist on Earth.

"Your pretty," Ash said without thinking. Now the beautiful cat probably thinks your a weirdo. Wait to go Ash.

To his surprise the cat giggled.

"We just dragged you out of a river," said the pretty cat "Dried you off, basically saved your life, tended your wounds, caught you a mouse, and you say I'm pretty."

"Not that I don't appreciate the complement," said the cat added shyly

"Wait so I'm not dead?" asked Ash "Why doesn't my head hurt anymore?"

"Our healer, Clover that grows in field, tended to it," answered the cat "And before you ask about the names, because I know you were, new cats usually do, I don't know why there so long, they just are."

"What's your long name?" asked Ash curiously

"It's Frost that melts in dawn," answered Frost that melts in dawn

"Wow," said Ash "That's actually really a pretty name. It fits the really pretty she-cat."

"Aww that's really sweet," said Frost "But seriously, you should eat your mouse, you look half starved."

He was so Ash wasted no time gobbling it up.

"You look like a pig," said Frost giggling again

"What's a pig?" asked Ash after he was done

"Oh there these cute animals that live close to us," said Frost "They eat really messily. Maybe if you join us your name can be Pig that rolls in mud."

"Join you?" asked Ash

"Sorry," said Frost "I forgot to tell you where you were. You, my friend, are under the hospitality of the Tribe."

Frost stepped back into the vines and pulled them back, reveling lots of cats. They were old, young, big, small, walking, sitting, eating. And there were so many of them, too.

"This is where I live," explained Frost "And my friends and family. You could be a part of it if you want."

"That would be nice," Ash said "Yeah that would be really cool."

"Great," said Frost excitedly "I'll tell Sun that you woke up and your joining."

"Yeah okay," answered Ash

"Oh yeah," said Frost "I never got your name so what do you what to go by, a tribe name or your normal name?"

"My name is Ash," he said "I think I'll stick with that."


	8. Chapter 7 The Separation

"Come on Flare," said Flame for the fifth time that morning "It start soon and were going to miss it."

Flame had been waiting for this opportunity his whole life and he was not going to jeopardize his life's dream because his sister was a slowpoke.

"I'm going as fast as I can Flame," said a breathless Flare "I'm not as fast as you."

"Well if you don't hurry up," threatened Flame "I'll just leave you here."

"You wouldn't," said Flare "Would you?"

"Of course not," said Flame "I would never leave my sister behind."

"Good," said Flare "Flame, I want to talk to you abouto something."

"Ok," said Flame

"Why do we have to go to the loners?" asked Flare "Red said they were terrible cat, murders even."

"Yeah well Wood said that not all of them were bad," said Flame back at her "And I've always wanted to meet them. Wood said only the best were even considered to join. And the stuff they would teach you..."

"Flame," said Flare firmly "Red said they killed cats. That's all I need to hear to know that they were bad cats. I can't do it Flame, I can't go with you."

Flare turned and walked back to the direction they came from.

"Are you coming," asked Flare with her back turned "Or is this more important than your best friend."

Flame looked ahead towards the mountains where Wood said the loners lived. It was so close.

"I'll probably regret this decision for the rest of my life," said Flame "I'm sorry Flare. I'll miss you."

Flare gasped slightly. Flame started walking and so did Flare but in the other direction.

"I'll miss you Flare," muttered Flame under his breath "But this is more important than you."

* * *

Flare kept walking away from her brother until he was out of sight. She wanted to yowl in pain. Her siblings were all gone. Spark, Ash, Coal, and Flame were all off on there own adventure. Flame had left her. But, she begin to think, the others would let her back surely. Yes, she could go and join them on whatever adventure they were on. She would be happy to see Spark again at least.

As she made these plans it started to rain. Only then did Flare realize she had strayed far off course. She looked around the field she was in and realized had ended and right in front of her was a forest.

There was no forest near the barn.

The rain started to wash away her scent trail. Oh well, she couldn't have gone to far off course. Flare decided to camp underneath the roof the forest provided.

Flare curled up in a ball and shivered in the cold. Once she woke up, she would go back home, and follow the river. Maybe it would led her to her destiny to.

* * *

_"Flare," a voice called out "Flare."_

_That voice sounded familiar._

_"Spark?" asked Flare "Spark is that you."_

_"Flare," said Spark again sounding relieved "I came to warn you- AHH!"_

_A black flash came out of no where and tackled Spark to the ground. Flare leapt at it but her paws went strait through the attacker. It was a shadow! She couldn't hurt a shadow. What kind of a dream was this._

_Flare saw her sister struggling to battle off the shadow. Spark had never had any experience fighting and this attacker was amazing. It was fast and fierce. It clawed at Spark and soon there was blood staining the ground._

_The shadow was still hurting Spark and there was nothing Flare could do. She watched in fear as her sister slowly faded from the spot where she was standing._

_"Your next," said the shadow "This is what you get for ruining my fun. Unfortunately I can't kill you here. So you better watch your back."_

_With that it vanished, leaving Flare with no clue what was going on._


	9. Chapter 8 The Fight

Coal continued to walk down the riverbank. The little voice had not made a reapperance since he had killed his sister, he wondered where it could be. Oh well, that didn't matter, Coal continued to wall until he felt the scenery change around him. He had entered into a thick forest.

Suddenly, Coal heard a rustling in the bushes behind him.

"Who's there?" said Coal

Coal felt heavy pawsteps coming towards him, then they stopped right in front of him.

"What are you doing in our territory," snarled the cat in front of him "You know what we do to trespassers here little kitty?"

Coal wasn't scared. Instead, he took in as much as he could about his soon to be opponent. Well, as much as he could while being blind at least.

This cat was strong, yes, but where he was big and strong, Coal was small and quick. He had come far from the fat, lazy cat he once had been. Training with that little voice had helped him become powerful.

"Hey," hissed the cat "I'm talking to you. Look at me when I talk to you."

Coal looked up at were the voice had come from, he heard more rustles in the bushes and realized he was surrounded.

"Hey guys," the cat finally said "There's no reason to attack him. He's just a blind little kit. Can we help you in any way little kit."

The last part was said in mock concern. Laughter followed this.

"Actually there is," replied Coal "I want you to take me to your leader."

"Well," said the cat with a laugh "I would say your looking at him but..."

"Oh your the leader are you?" asked Coal "Good, this will be fun."

The cat tilted his head in confusion

"I challenge you for your leadership," snarled Coal "Unless you want to step down, I'm going to have to kill you."

There was the laughter again. They underestimated him. Good. He would prove them wrong.

"Alright then," said the cat "Let's go."

Coal was caught off balance when the opponent cat wasted no time delivering a blow to his side. Coal quickly regained balance, stood up and tried to figure out his next move.

Coal felt heavy pawsteps coming towards him. Remembering his training Coal ran forward at the cat, slid under him, and jumped on his back. Sensing the cat was about to rollover Coal quickly jumped off of him and leapt at his opponent's stomach that he had left unprotected, and sliced it open, causing the blood to spill out and get all over his paws. Coal kicked the body to make sure it was dead, and sat down to give himself a bath.

One of the cats that had surrounded him, came up. Coal prepared himself for another fight, to his surprise, the cat didn't attack but said

"Well now we see that a true leader has arisen," he began "Our old leader was getting weaker anyway. We now have a stronger leader, does anyone doubt his leadership."

No one said anything. Coal had proved himself.

"Good," said the new cat "So let's go to our camp now, we'll show- I-I mean take you to see- no wait, umm... Take you to your den."

"Good," said Coal "Let's go."

Coal hoped that wherever the voice was, it was proud of him.


	10. Chapter 9 The Hunt

Ash stood on top of the ledge, looking down on his soon-to-be tribemates. What had he been thinking! Why had he agreed to join? Why? He still needed to find Spark and Coal.

Two white cats were slowly walking up to him. These cats must be the leaders that Frost had mentioned.

"Hello outsider," the first said "I am Sun that shines in the sky. This is my second in command and brother, Cloud that hides the Sun. Us and our sister, Clover that grows in field, run this clan together."

Sun paused, giving Ash a chance to catch up.

"Now most outsiders," he continued "Join us and make new lives for themselves. Frost has told me that you wish to join as well. Is this true?"

"Yes it is," said Ash

Why did he keep doing this? He had to look for his friends.

"Then I will make the announcement," said Sun "You should probably get some rest, though."

"Fair warning, however," said Cloud, speaking for the first time "When you wake up, some of the other cats might try to interrogate you about where your from. They are not very trusting. I sense you are a good cat, though. Don't let them bother you."

"I won't," answered Ash "And thank you for letting me into your Tribe."

"Your welcome," said Cloud "Now follow me to your den. I hope you don't mind sharing with the others."

Ash decided that if this cat believed in him. He would stay a couple more days.

(Line Break)

Ash woke up suddenly. That dream... Ash could never remember his dreams, but he knew this one had been scary.

He looked around to see three cats huddled up together, and seemed to be in deep conversation. One looked up and stared at him in an untrusting way.

Ash thought it would best to avoid them, so he got up to find Frost.

"Hey you," a voice called out "If you try anything funny, you can bet we'll see it."

It was the cat who was glaring at him earlier. Ash followed Cloud's advice and walked away.

Ash spotted Frost in the clearing. She was talking to a plain looking white she-cat and an orange tabby.

"Oh hey Ash," her voice called out "Come and join us for breakfast."

"Alright," Ash said as he trotted over

"This is my friend Bella," she said gesturing to the tabby "She was like you and joined us. She chose to keep her name short, too."

Bella nodded at Ash to say hi as Frost went on.

"And this is my sister," she said "Snow that covers trees."

Ash turned to say hello, but when he did he saw Snow eyes widen and she started opening and closing her mouth as if she were trying to get words out but couldn't quite form them.

Well that was kind of weird. Ash looked over at Frost who just rolled her eyes.

"Hi Snow," said Ash to be polite

Snow let out a little meep sound and ran off.

"Is she ok?" asked Ash to a now giggling Frost and a Bella who was muttering something about stupid toms

"She's fine," answered Frost "I think you just scared her a bit."

"Huh?" said Ash confused, but Snow was already coming back

"Sorry," she muttered

"It's fine," said Bella "Come on guys, we better eat and then get Ash assigned to a job."

"Oh yeah Ash," said Snow, acting completely different now "Do you want to be a hunter, defender, or an explorer. The hunter is kind of obvious, they hunt. The defenders fight off the enemies that attack us, and the explorers search for new territory because our Tribe is ever growing."

"I think I would want to hunt," answered Ash

"You do have the build for a hunter," replied Frost "You can come with me, I'm a hunter, too."

"Ok!" said Ash excitedly "This will be fun."

(LINEBREAK)

"Alright, Ash," said Frost "Today your hunting with me, so try to pay attention."

Frost crouched down, and slowly creeped forward towards a really stupid mouse that was laying out in the open, sleeping.

Suddenly, quick as lightning, Frosts paw darted on the mouse, killing it in an instant.

Smiling triumphantly, Frost padded up to Ash, who wasn't looking at her catch.

Ash was looking over Frost's shoulder in terror. A look of confusion spread on Frost's face as she slowly turned around.

Ash heard a tiny yelp from Frost as see looked at the badger in front of them.

Ash looked wildly around and spotted an empty fox den.

"When I say run," said Ash "Follow me. RUN!"

Ash darted through the fox den, Frost right behind him. He did not nearly drown just to get killed today!

"Oh Ash," said Frost sitting right next to him "I've never been this scared before."


	11. Chapter 10 The Loners

Flame continued his journey until he came to the mountains. He remembered Wood had said something about a mountain. He must be getting closer.

Flame could smell a cat scent trail and followed it. It lead to a group of cats that were walking towards a cave. Were these cats the loners or were they just they just trying out like he was? Flame stayed in the undergrowth so he could continue observing them from a distance.

"Hey," an annoyed voice called from below him "Your on my tail. Get off before I make you."

Flame looked at his paws to see a white tail. He followed it up to see a white cat. It was a she-cat! He was no good with she-cats! This was Ash's specialty, not his.

"Uhhh," he stammered, not really sure what to say "H-hi."

The she-cat narrowed her eyes.

"I swear if you don't get off my tail I'm going to bite you," she hissed "Now move it."

"S-sorry," said Flame said, removing his paw "Are you happy now?"

The she-cats glare softened a bit.

"Sorry I snapped at you," she muttered "I'm just not in the best mode I guess. Traveling two days nonstop does make me a little easier to tick off."

"Oh ok," said Flame, still not sure what to say. A good start would be your name idiot "I'm Flame. What's your name?"

"Ice that f-," she cut herself off "Ice, just Ice."

Talk Flame, she's gonna think your a weirdo.

"Umm," said Flame again. What would he say "Are uh you here for the loners too?"

"Yeah," she replied "I wasn't sure if those cats were loners or just trying out, so I'm following them to see where there going."

"Th-that's what I'm doing to," said Flame, Why did he keep stuttering, why "We can watch them together, if you want to that is."

"Sure," Ice said "Come on. We should go to the cave, too."

Flame followed Ice into the cave where lots of other cats surrounded them.

"Welcome to the Cave of the loners," said a voice that echoed off the walls "I am Blade, leader of the loners. You are all here because you think you have what it takes to be one of us. Be warned however, only the smartest, fastest, and strongest can join us."

Another cat stepped up,

"I am Copper," said the cat "I am the deputy of the loners. If you wish to join us you will have to pass a series of tests. Before you do this however, you must chose a partner. All loners have partners, and with your partner, you will hunt and fight together always, so chose carefully."

Flame looked around to see most everyone else had come with someone who was their partner. Flare would have been his partner... No. He couldn't think about her, or anything that would distract him.

He saw Ice out of the corner of his eye. She was looking around frantically and must have come to the same conclusion he had. Everyone else had a partner. Well, everyone except them.

"Hey," said Ice "you wanna partner up with me?"

Ice didn't count as a distraction, right?

"S-sure," replied Flame

"Great," said Ice as she turned her attention back to Blade and Copper.

What had he just agreed to! Of corse Ice was going to distract him. Pretty she-cats are good at that.


	12. Chapter 11 The Confusion

"Oh I don't know what to do," the cat went on "He's just so- but then she... Agh. I'm glad I have you to talk to."

_No problem, although I think I do have a solution to your situation._

The cat sat there for a minute

"You can really do that?" the cat asked

_Of course I can. I just need you to do one thing for me first..._

* * *

"How lucky are we that that patrol came by," asked Ash, walking next to Frost

"Yeah," replied Frost, who had been being awful quiet since they had been cornered.

"Hey," said Ash "You alright?"

"I'm sorry I was freaking out back there," mumbled Frost

"Naw it's fine," answered Ash "There was a badger. Honestly you braver than I thought you would have been."

"Yeah I'm just not normally like that," said Frost "Anyway, what I really wanted to say was thank you. Thank you for comforting me and calming me down."

* * *

_"T-t-there's a badger," shuddered Frost_

_"No, listen," said Ash, trying to calm her down "It's gonna be alright."_

_Ash heard a scream as a giant paw came into the cave._

_He leapt on top of it and bit the paw._

_"Y-y-you saved me," said Frost, shaking in fear_

_"Yes, see," said Ash "I'm always gonna be right here to protect you."_

_"Ok," she said, pressing closer to him as another paw came in "I believe you Ash, I believe you."_

* * *

"You don't have to thank me," replied Ash "I just did what any reasonable cat would have done."

"Well," said Frost "No cat has ever risked their life to protect me from a badger."

"Do you get in situations like that often," ask Ash, jokingly

"Oh yes," she replied sarcastically "This is a regular thing with me and getting trapped in fox dens."

They had reached the Tribe's home. Suddenly, a white blur shot past Ash.

"Frost," Snow said, panicking "Are you ok? Did the badger hurt you? The patrol told me it attacked you! I was so worried."

"Whoa Snow," said Frost "Calm down ok. I'm not hurt, thanks to Ash. He saved my life."

Snow turned to look at Ash with awe and admiration.

"Y-you saved my sister," she said, then started licking him, to clear the dirt and dust off "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It wasn't really that hard," muttered Ash, not to loudly though, he was enjoying the attention

"You must be so brave," Snow said after she was done "Especially to defeat a badger like that."

"He just stopped it from hitting me," Frost cut in, looking annoyed for some reason "The patrol defeated it..."

"But you could have defeated couldn't you Ash," said Snow, who was looking at him in a strange way "I bet you can defeat any badger in the entire forest."

"Yeah," said Ash, happy that this cat believed in him so much

"Snow," growled Frost "I see what your doing."

"I don't have the slightest idea what your talking about," said Snow, smirking

Ash was confused.

"Come on Ash," said Snow, twining her tail around his "Do you want to come with me to get something to eat?"

"Sure," said Ash who still had no idea what was going on "Can Frost come, too?"

"No," said Frost, who was glaring at them "I'd like to stay out here for a bit."

"Come on then Ash," said Snow, as they started walking towards the fresh-kill pile. Snow pressed closer to Ash as they walked, which he found a bit weird. She-cats were confusing.


	13. Chapter 12 The First Task

Chapter 12

"To be worthy enough to join the loners," said Blade, to the cats below him "You must first complete a set of three challenges."

Flame sat eagerly in the crowd, awaiting his tasks.

"Before we begin," said Blade "We must go over some things."

Copper stepped up.

"A loner must posses four things," he said "Stealth, smarts, speed, and strength. We will be watching for smarts throughout the trials, but first up is strength."

"Each group of partners must battle another," Blade said "Anything goes. There is no such thing as fighting to hard."

Some cats looked nervously at each other. Two groups even got up and left. Had Red been right. Were these cats really murders? He should have listened to Flare.

"That was to get rid of the weaklings," said Copper after awhile "Of course we have rules, well, one rule. There is to be no killing or hurting someone so bad that they die later."

Flame breathed a sigh of relief.

"This fight will however, let us see who has the makings of a loner," said Copper "Your team wins when one of the opposing team members steps outside of the circle or surrenders."

He looked down to see rocks going around in a circle.

"Everyone line up with your partner," Copper said

The cats slowly began to form a line.

Copper and Blade started organizing them into bigger groups by, what Flame saw as their build.

There was the smaller cats, the normal sized cats, which was where he and Ice were, and the larger built cats.

They had lots of cats, but Copper and Blade said half of them would be gone after this part was done.

Flame hoped he would not be one would be gone.

He and Ice were place in the biggest sized group with the most common builds. He observed their competition and was relieved. Most of them looked like easy takeouts. A few looked like a problem, but Flame wasn't to worried.

As his father had said once, this would be a piece of cake. He had no idea what that was but Wood said it meant something was easy.

* * *

"Ice," whispered Flame, panicking "There's no way we can defeat these guys."

"Sure we can," said Ice, who was sounding worried herself "I-I have a plan."

Flame looked over at their opponents who looked quite strong and scary, and then looked back at Ice.

"And what plan would that be," he asked

"Umm," she said "Just don't get hit."

* * *

Flame looked at his opponents who stood in front of him in the circle.

"On your mark," Copper said "Get set..."

"GO!"

At those words, the other cats charged. Almost immediately, Flame wondered what they had been scared of. These cats were strong, yes, but they were off balance, and easy to topple over. Or at least, they looked easy.

He looked over at Ice, who seemed to come to the same conclusion. They could easily beat them.

Ice ran up to one of them. Flame stared in awe as she leapt up and spun around in mid-air. Ice took her claws, grabbed the cats scruff, and pulled him down, toppling him over.

A blow to his side brought Flame back to reality. How had he not seen that coming? He was better than that. Flame landed dangerously close to the edge of the circle. Why had Ice distracted him.

The cat was coming at him, fast. A little to fast, Flame realized, he could win this round, for him and for Ice. She would be so proud of him.

As the cat approached him, Flame borrowed Ice's technique, and jumped. He landed on his back and jumped off again. He stood up on his hind legs and used his front paws to shove him out of the circle.

A cheer erupted for the onlookers. Flame looked up proudly, he gotten past the first task. He hoped he could pass the rest.

Flame looked back over at Ice to see she had successfully beaten their other opponent and had been trying to figure out how to get him over the line. She was now walking over to Flame.

"Your not a terrible fighter," she said to him

Copper and Blade looked down at them and whispered to themselves. Flame hoped he had done good enough. What he got disqualified because he had been distracted. He had technically only made one defensive move. What if he had done something wrong.


	14. Chapter 13 The Murder

Flare had been traveling for two days, and was still lost. The rain had driven her further into the forest and now she couldn't get out. Flare didn't think she had gone that deep in, but the forest was confusing. The trees all looked the same, and it was easy to get lost. Nothing looked any different, except the occasional mouse, which Flare would catch and eat quickly to keep her strength up. She was almost positive she was going the wrong way, but something kept her continuing onward.

Then, Flare found the river.

She could scent that Coal had been by here recently. In the back of her mind, a little thought formed, why weren't Ash's and Spark's scent with Coal's?

Probably not important, maybe they had gone up ahead or something. Besides, she was to excited to care. She had found her brother! Or, his scent at least. All she had to do was follow that, and she would find her friends.

* * *

Coal stood on the edge of a huge rock, standing above his new followers. He couldn't see them, but he new they were there. Hunting, practicing, or doing whatever.

Then something happened that nearly made him fall.

_Hello, Coal._

He jumped up, surprised

_No need to freak out. I only came to check on your progress_

Finally, Coal thought, Took you long enough.

_I was busy with something. Anyway, not the point. I also came to warn you._

Warn me? thought Coal, About what

_Your sisters_

Not to worry, he thought, I killed Spark, remember

_No, not Spark herself, her sprit lived for a short while after death. Similar to mine, except she went to warn your other sister, Flare._

Before Coal could respond, the cat continued

_I took care of Spark, but now Flare is coming towards your camp, bent on revenge. She wants to destroy you for killing her friends. You must get to her first._

* * *

Flare couldn't wait to see her siblings and Ash. Again, she thought about how weird it was that she only smelled Coal, and not anyone else, but she shook it off again. It was probably nothing.

She continued to run alongside the river, until she was stopped. Two large cats stood above her

"Umm, hi," she said to the cats "I, umm, am looking for some cats named Coal, Sp-"

"Oh we know Coal," one said "Follow us."

* * *

"I don't understand," the first cat whispered to the second one "Why aren't we killing her."

"Because we have orders," he answered "The boss said to bring her to him."

* * *

They finally reached what appeared to be a camp.

There in the middle of it all, was Coal.

Flare ran towards him and he turned towards her.

"Coal!" exclaimed Flare "It's so great to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too," Coal said flatly

Choosing to ignore the tone of Coals voice, Flare continued

"Where are Spark and Ash?" Flare asked

"Ther-," Coal broke off as a cat came up to him. The cat looked down at his paws the entire time and whispered something to Coal. Coal nodded and said something back to him.

"I'm sorry Flare," he said "I have to go take care of something. You can make a nest. My... hmm... Assistant, no, Friend here will show you the way. It's getting late, you should probably get some sleep."

"Ok," said Flare, as she was tired "But what about Ash and Spark?"

"Oh don't worry," replied Coal "You'll see them soon enough."

(Line Break)

She'll see them soon, Coal thought, Very soon

Coal walked to the den Flare was sleeping in. Very slowly he followed Flare's scent to a cat. He gave it a good sniff to make sure it was her and not one of his loyal followers. It was her.

Coal raised his paw and let his claws unsheathe. He wondered if there was a way he could draw out the suffering of a kill.

Experimenting, he took his claws and slowly ran them down Flare.

A piercing scream followed this. Sobbing came from Flare as she tried to scream again.

The blood got on Coal's paws and made them wet and sticky. This was the only downside, however. He continued to claw at flare, slowly though, until the screams stopped.

He wondered why she had not tried to run until he stopped and listened. The others in the den had woken up apparently. Flare must have awoken them. Hearing there breaths and paws shuffling, told him they had been making a tight circle around her, making it impossible for her to run.

He was surprised he hadn't realized before.

"Thank you for your assistants," he said, and walked towards the exit.


	15. Chapter 14 The Scream

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile... ****I have a good excuse I'm working on,**** but back to the story.**

* * *

The cat sat upon a ledge, looking down on her tribe mates.

"Shadow?" she whispered quietly "The plan isn't working."

_Really,_ the Shadow said sarcastically _Maybe it's because you're not trying hard enough._

"No, no, I am!" she said "But he keeps getting taken by _her._"

She glanced down again, of course, there was Ash now, talking to her. She would pay.

_Why do you even like him so much? _asked the Shadow _He doesn't look that special._

"Oh but he is," she sighed "He's so adorable and sweet and kind and funny an-"

_I'm sorry I asked, _he said, interrupting _Let's commence with plan._

She nodded, got up, and started towards her first target.

* * *

Ash walk towards the fresh-kill pile and laid down a sparrow. Picking up a mouse that looked perfect for him and someone to share, started out to look for his friends.

Frost and Snow had been great. They'd introduced him to lots of other cats that he'd made great friends with, but out of all of them, Snow and Frost were his favorites.

Maybe it was just because he was super cute, but he was pretty sure they were both into him. Or Snow was at least. He wasn't sure about Frost. She was a little harder to read, but he would find out.

As if the world had read his mind, he saw a white flash of fur in the crowd of cats. as he got closer, he realized it wasn't Frost.

"Hey Snow!" Ash said as he walked over to her

Snow's eyes brightened as she saw him coming

"Ash! Hey!" She exclaimed "You can sit next to me!"

Ash sat down next to her, and decided he would practice talking to she-cats. Then he could he'd know just what to say when talking to Frost.

Frost was really pretty, he was thinking, but was jolted out of his thoughts when Snow moved a little closer to him.

"Do you want to share this mouse with me?" Ash asked

"Sure!" Snow said, reaching down to take a bite

At that minute, Frost walked up, her eyes narrowed slightly. Ash glanced at Snow, who had her eyes narrowed as well.

Snow's tail lightly brushed Ash's, and she smiled at Frost

"Hello sister," she said

"Hello Snow," Frost replied back "Can I join you guys?"

"Sure!" answered Ash, moving away from Snow "You can sit next to me."

This seemed to improve her move a little, and she sat next to him. Ash couldn't help but notice she smelled like flowers and that their fur was brushing. Frost's eyes were such a pretty pale blu-

His thoughts were cut short when an ear-splitting shriek of terror sounded through the cave.

Every cat was up and alert as it sounded, most wildly looking around for the source of the scream.

"What was that?" Ash asked "It did NOT sound good."

"Well we have to do something about it," said Snow "Find out where it came from."

Ash glanced at Frost, who had a scared look on her face

"D-did that sound like Bella to anyone else?" she asked "I hope it wasn't her, what if she's hurt."

"Well why are we just standing here?" said Snow "Let's go figure out where it came from."

Before they could go anywhere, Bella came running into the cave, panting. She started towards them.

"S-snow, Frost!" she started, out of breath "Shade, she... she..."

"Mother?" Frost said, with a panic in her voice "I-is she ok?"

"There was blood everywhere, there was nothing I could have done," she said, looking down at her paws "There were claw marks everywhere on her... She's gone..."

There was a silence that fell over the Tribe.

* * *

"Shade that flees from sun, you shall be missed," Sun started "We hope you'll be happy in your new home in the stars."

"You were a great mother," continued Snow "May your spirit be at rest."

"We will never cease to miss you," finished Frost "Goodbye..."

Ash looked across the vast sea of cats. They all had their heads down. Frost's, who was sitting next to him, eyes were filled with sadness. She lay her head on him and they sat in silence.


	16. Chapter 15 Dreams come true

Flame couldn't believe it had been a week since the first task. Did everyone really need that long to heal? Flame didn't think so. He and Ice hadn't had any injuries, and yet, they all had had to wait.

The week was finally over though, and they were all together again. Flame and Ice had spent their time wisely preparing for the next task. According to other cats that had tried (and failed) out for the loners before, the next task was hunting. They had teamed up with another group they had met, Hawk and Ivy, to practice stalking techniques, and pouncing skills. Ivy had called them "bouncing skills". She was a little younger than everyone else there. Hawk was her older brother, and he seemed nice enough, but Flame didn't like the way he kept looking at Ice.

It was amazing that in just a week, two cats could be such great friends. Flame and Ice, despite their names, had a lot in common. They had both always dreamed of being a Loner, they had equally annoying siblings (Though both of them missed their siblings), and on top of all that, they both loved frogs and failed to understand how they were gross.

A voice drew him back to the present.

"So, your all alive," Copper started "That's promising enough."

"But not promising enough," said Blade "Lets just get this next task over and done with."

"You need to bring back prey. You can hunt it or you can get it one way or another," Copper said "You need at least one bird of prey, two mice or squirrels, and two of anything else. Good luck."

"Ok, we've got two sparrows, and two frogs," said Ice "This was to easy."

"Will the frogs count?" asked Flame, realizing something "Copper said anything that walks on land, right? Well, frogs partially swim and partially hop."

Ice stared at him like he was crazy.

"You're over thinking this," she answered "Frogs walk on land."

"I think they're more aquatic than anything, and when they are on land, they hop," said Flame

Ice shook her head and continued walking. Suddenly, she stopped. Ice crouched down low, and jumped, coming back up with a mouse in her jaws.

"Happy?" she asked

(Line break)

"So most of you managed to bring back what was asked," Blade said "They few who couldn't manage that measly task have been sent away."

"Now let's see how you do keeping your prey," Copper started "We have one of our groups of Loners helping us today."

A group of ten or so cats came into the clearing they were in. Flame glanced around. Only about fifteen pairs of cats left.

"Here's the last challenge," Copper said "We know it's sudden, but a loner must be prepared for anything."

"If you'll notice, the trees here almost form a wall," Blade said "There are a few hidey holes, like those bushes, these rocks. But you're job is to get your prey to this tree, without getting tagged by the Loners. Go!"

Flame had already been in position, standing, with a mouse and a sparrow in his mouth. He started running towards the tree, dropped his prey, and ran back to Ice.

Or that was pretty much what he did. If he were to tell this story later, he would leave out the part were half the Loners picked him out as an easy target, and he nearly got tagged four times.

By the time he got back to Ice, the Loners were distracted.

"That was a smart move," Ice said "Except when you almost got out. There are two people on this team you know. I'm not going back to being cooped up in that cave!"

"Sorry sorry!" Flame said "I got back didn't I?"

"Yeah I guess so," Ice muttered "Just don't do it again."

Flame looked down to see they still had two frogs and a sparrow.

They almost communicated without speaking in the time that followed.

There was no arguing about who would take what. There wasn't any talking at all. Flame took the Sparrow and Ice took the frogs. Suddenly, a Loner came up and charged towards them. Simultaneously, they split apart, partially climbed up the nearby trees, and bounced off. The ran for the tree, dodging cats on the way. It was over quickly, and they dropped their prey down.

"I guess Ivy's 'bouncing' lessons payed off," said Flame, out of breath.

"I guess they did," Ice said "Hey, doesn't this mean we're loners now?"

Flame smiled in the shade of the tree. They were Loners. His dreams had come true at last.


	17. Chapter 16 Desisions

She was pretty sure no one suspected her. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that two sunrises ago she had become a murderer. The memory felt like it would haunt her forever. The memory of the blood spilling over her paws. It had almost felt good...

What had she become?

Shade hadn't done anything to deserve to die.

Shadow said it would be worth it.

Shadow had been right so far.

But Ash was becoming even closer to _her..._

She couldn't allow that to happen. She didn't understand why she couldn't just get rid of her and be done with it.

Why was she still doing this.

Shadow said it would be worth it.

She had to do Shadow's next task soon. She didn't understand how getting rid of the tribe's only elder would help her get closer to Ash but Shadow had said this was important. She curled up in her nest. Some cats were coming in, and everyone had been ordered to stay in their dens at night time, so they'd be safe from the killer.

Safe from her.

* * *

Shadow walked down cave. More like he floated, it was cool what you could do when you were dead.

His host was asleep right now so he explored the cave.

She was a good student, his host, Shadow thought, Not quite as eager as Coal had been, but she was much more talented.

Shadow focused back on what he was doing. The scent. He had detected a scent he hadn't smelled in a long time.

The scent of a cat long forgotten.

Could it really be her? Here?

A memory came back to him...

* * *

_"I have come to put an end to your suffering. You should consider my kind."_

_"You came to kill me," said Stormy "That's fine but please don't kill my last kit. Please." _

_"Don't worry," said Shadow "I only came for you. Goodbye."_

* * *

He had planned to destroy that last kit as soon as he was done with Stormy, but when he had looked up, the kit was gone.

Shadow had assumed the kit had gotten lost in the woods and died, yet here the kit was.

Only it wasn't a kit. It was an elder. The oldest elder, Shadow had ever seen in his long life as a spirit.

Could it have been that long ago, this cat had been a kit? Based on what his host had told him, the elder's name was Rain that clouds the sky.

This would be his next victim.

* * *

_Get up! Get up NOW!_

She was jolted awake by Shadow's impatient voice speaking in her head. She looked around. No one had woken up.

Deciding to forget the rule to stay in the den, she leapt over the sleeping cats, and ran through the opening.

They had appointed terrible guards that night, much to her relief.

The tribe caves were right next to a beautiful waterfall, which she climbed, but she hadn't come to admire the view.

"Get out of my head!" she screamed "I'm not going to do this anymore!"

The roar of the waves drowned out her words, as a shape on the rocks began to form. She watched as her shadow started to split in two, and something started to rise out of it.

It was horrible. A pitch black cat, with soulless black eyes arose from her shadow. The stench of blood and death came with him. Every once in a while, his image would flicker, showing his skeleton.

She realized this cat was transparent. She could still see the view from the waterfall through him. She was scared away way.

"You didn't get enough blood on your paws last time," this cat said, and she realized it was Shadow's voice "You ran as soon as the first sign of Shade's pain came. Let me teach you the proper way to do these things."

* * *

She climbed back to the cave, and into the elders den. Shadow walked beside her.

"She's lived long enough," whispered Shadow "You'll be doing her a favor."

Rain, the elder looked up.

"Why hello there," Rain said "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"You're supposed to come with me," she said, hoping the elder wouldn't come "I have something for you."

* * *

She led the elder down a narrow tunnel.

"Do it now!" Shadow whispered

"Did you hear that?" asked Rain "My eyesight must be worse than I though, it looked like your Shadow just spoke."

She felt a sudden spark of panic. The elder might figure out what was going on if she stayed there much longer.

She ran her claws down the elder and the blood started to pool around her. She then tried to run, but something stuck her paws to the ground.

"Stay," Shadow said "Feel the blood."

She obeyed and stood there. As much as she hated to admit it, it felt almost comforting.

Suddenly, she heard a gasp. She spun around and saw a cat by the name of Bella

"You!" Bella said, with shock "You did it! You killed them!"

"And since you know that now," the other cat said "I'm going to have to kill you too."

* * *

Shadow was pleased. His host had gotten in two murders in one night, and back to her den before anyone suspected anything.

It had been one of his easier mind games, and the cat had been easily convinced aside from her little rebellion.

He expected the cat would carry out the murdering with out him.

It was time for a small break from his game.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it feels like I'm overusing the word she, but it's sorta important.**

**QOTD: (It's been a while since I did one of these)**

**Who do you think is the killer?**


End file.
